


High Tolerance for Pain

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [32]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara had no choice but to treat Leonard's wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Tolerance for Pain

The team just encountered Savage’s forces in 2113 and the Waverider took a great hit. They were able to fly to the temporal zone but then, the ship had to rest and to be fixed because of the 93% damage it obtained.

Because of the gravity of its damage, Gideon wasn’t able to be contacted. The system was down and the team had to restore it manually. Ray, Stein, Jax, Rip, and Mick all volunteered to start the restoration of the Waverider.

Kendra and Snart were injured from the fight. Sara took the responsibility of tending to their wounds while in the infirmary. She started with Kendra who had a small cut on her eyebrow.

“This doesn’t need stitching,” Sara said. “A simple band aid would do. We just have to wait for Gideon for her to regenerate your skin tissues, alright?”

“Okay, thanks Sara. I’ll go ahead and freshen up and maybe rest. That fight has drained me.” Kendra walked away from the Medbay, leaving the crook and the assassin.

“What the hell happened to your face, Snart? You have a freaking Cold Gun that could shoot from afar,” she said as she sat across Leonard.

“Cold Gun’s power went out so I had to fight…manually. I’m sorry I’m not a trained assassin,” he drawled.

Sara chuckled and grabbed a damp towel and pressed it to Leonard’s face which has cuts and bruises. He closed his eyes as one of Sara’s hands held his face still, the other on the towel. She slowly pressed it by his face, cleaning it from blood.

“Come on, assassin, press harder, I have a high tolerance for pain,” he said.

So she did. Hardly, making his cuts sting.

“Lance!”

“You told me to press harder,” she laughed. She continued tending to his cuts. She dabbed 22nd century ointments for the cuts to seal and for it to heal faster. “You’re done,” she said. “Unless there’s something else?”

“Yeah, actually,” he hesitated telling her but his larger wound started to sting so much that it was unbearable. “My shoulder was cut by a knife,” Leonard continued.

“Let me see.”

He stretched his long sleeved sweatshirt for her to see the long gash on his clavicle area.

“Tsss, that’s awful. Take it off,” she said flatly.

“What?”

“Take off your shirt.”

“No.”

“Then how the hell am I supposed to treat it, Snart?”

He hesitated. But then the pain was too strong. He was worried about how she’ll react to his scars, then he remembered that she has them too. He lifted his sweatshirt and threw it behind Sara.

She was amazed by what she saw. His lean but defined muscles surprised her, but what interested her are his scars.

“Yes, I have scars. Not a happy childhood. Deal with it,” Leonard drawled, his eyebrows burrowed.

Sara smiled and said, “I have scars on my body too. It’s okay.”

“We can exchange scar-stories next time. Just fix this goddamn wound,” he coldly said but deep inside, he was relieved that Sara gave no judgments.

She looked at the long gash and sat nearer to him. Again, she placed a damp towel to the wound, seeping the blood. She was so close to his right shoulder, one hand on the towel, another on his left shoulder. He could see her burrowed eyebrows, looking worried about his cut.

Her hair is up, allowing him access to her nape. Just at the base of it was a small scar. A cut. Barely noticeable but still, he knows it’s a cut.

Sara started removing small pieces of his sweatshirt’s cloth that stuck to the wound because of the blood. She was, again, close to him and his face.

“What’s the story of that cut? The one on your nape,” he had to ask.

“I thought we swap scar-stories next time?” she replied.

He didn’t answer this. Instead, he said, “Island or League of Assassins?”

“Island. The men of the one who rescued me got threatened that I’d be his right hand.”

“Scums.”

Sara scoffed. “Hm. Wasn’t able to break his hand." 

Silence fell upon them.

"You’re done,” she said as she smiled.

Then he kissed her on the lips. Just a peck, really, but enough to stun Sara.

Leonard expected a slap but she didn’t so he said, “I’m sorry you didn’t get to break his wrist. Thanks by the way.”

He stood, picked up his sweatshirt on the floor, then walked away from the infirmary. He then exhaled the breath he’s been holding since after the kiss. He wished he held the kiss longer because the moment he broke away, he wanted to kiss her again.

She was left astounded in the medbay. Of course she has thought of kissing Leonard. Ever since he stopped her from killing Stein in Russia. She’d be lying if she’ll say she doesn’t find him attractive. What made her upset was that he took her by surprise, she didn’t have a chance to respond and reciprocate. So she ran after him.

Leonard was walking towards his room when he heard running footsteps from behind him. It was Sara.

She grabbed his sweatshirt and pulled his neck against her and kissed him. This time, it was him who was taken by surprise.

The kiss was long and deep, full of desire that has been kept suppressed by the both of them. “How about we swap scar-stories now?” Sara asked.

Leonard pulled her into his room.


End file.
